Sunny as ever, Yellow
by Leafy-Chan 0.0
Summary: Yellow just loves Red. Love, love, loves him. She has finally fallen for him, but when she mustered the courage to confess, something terrible happened!


Sunny as ever, Yellow.

**ATHOUR'S NOTE! ALL THE GIRLS IN THIS LOVE RED.**

_YELLOW'S POV_

I woke up to the bright light shining through my bedroom window. I took a shower and got dressed, then went for a walk outside. During the walk, I saw crimson red roses that reminded me of Red. I blushed at the thought of him. "I wonder if we can hang out today?" I asked myself. Once I came home, my ipoke started ringing. I looked at the caller ID. It was my annoying brother of mine, Gold. "Yo, big sis!" he exclaimed. "What do you want, because I know that you only call me when you want something." "Can you get me the Pokestation 3? Please! I only need 100,000 more pokedollars!" "That's the cost of the whole thing, dummy. Stop trying to trick me." "AWWWW, ok. You got me. But pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssee eeeeeeeee?! "No. No is my final answer." "Oh ok. I was gonna buy you Pikachu Farm if you did, but I guess not." "Wait, Pikachu Farm?! Heck yeah! Which game store are you at?" "The one in goldenrod city. Meet ya there later! Bye sis!" "ugh, OK. What did I just get myself into? I could have just bought the game with my own money." I meet Gold at Goldenrod. I remember when he was a little kid, he thought that the city was named after him!" I giggled. "Named after who?" a familiar voice asked. "Red!" I turned and shouted. We shared a big hug. When we both opened our eyes, we noticed how close we were, and backed away.

_RED'S POV_

We both blushed. I backed away for her. "SO, where are ya heading?" I asked "Gamer's store." "Can I come?" "Sure!" she beamed. We walked down the goldenrod main street, when she suddenly grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?" I asked. I had noticed a gang of thieves were coming towards us. "Hey, kids. Give us ya money." "Not a chance in hell!" I yelled. "GO! SAUR!" I yelled, as SAUR was brought out with a red stream of light. "SAUR use frenzy plant!" Saur shot up huge vines that choked 2 of the guys behind the big man. "Argh." He said. "OK! GO! RESHIRAM!" "AUGH!" SAUR screamed in pain. "SAUR!" I yelled in panic. " Heh. The rare Wipe out ability. It wipes out any Pokémon on the field." He stated. I called out AERO, and told him to use ancient power. He did as told, but was once again wiped out by the weird ability "Wipe out". "That was all the Pokémon I brought with me." I thought to myself. "As a punishment, we take the girl." He said. "RUN!" Yellow yelled.

_YELLOW'S POV_

As we were running, we decided to hide in the corner, between stores. The bad guys ran past us, thinking we were still ahead. "Um, Red?" I stammered. "Y-yes Yellow?" he asked, out of breath. "I, Um, L-L-L-L-L-L-Lo-!"

-RED'S POV-

"What?!" I asked. "Make it snappy!" "S-sorry… I LOV-!" She was gagged and thrown torwards this really scrawny guy, who caught her almost perfectly. "Heh." He said. "This is one good catch! HA! HA! Did you get it? One good _catch_!" He leaned in as if he were going to kiss her and was slapped upside the head. "Senior Red! Senior Yellow!" Said a girl with 2 blue colored pigtails that were sticking up – Crystal! "Don't you dare lay another hand on Yellow, you perv!"

_CRYSTAL'S POV-

"Run!" I called. All of us started running when we bumped into Gold. "YOU – YOU! YOU STUPID IDIOT! WE ARE RUNNING FROM THIS PERVERTED OLD FART AND ANOTHER PERV SHOWS UP! JUST GREAT!" I yelled. "C-crystal… calm down." Gold stammered. "Gold's right. We can't just stand around like this." Red said. "Ahhhh… Red-san…" I said. "Uh, Crystal?" he stammered with a bright Red face. "I looked at myself leaning against him.

-YELLOW'S POV-

That… that… that… CRYSTAL! Stealing my man! I will KILL HER! I know I shouldn't, but… *Smooch!* Red blushed, Crystal fumed, and Gold clapped. "You go, Sis! Your first kiss!" Gold said. "Um, Yellow, that was uh…" He was cut off by the weird old fart. "That is MY girlie friend!" "No!" I cried. "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "Yes." "No." "JUST SHUT UP!" Gold cried. "Let's fight!" said Gold. "You 3 run!" "Ok!" We yelled as we started running.


End file.
